


Rewind

by Shari (ShariDeschain)



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Choking, Frottage, M/M, angry!Lorenzo is sexy as hell
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/Shari
Summary: “Qualsiasi cosa, Francesco”, gli sussurra Lorenzo quasi sulla bocca, e il suo alito è caldo, ma non sa di vino come quello di Francesco. “Puoi toccare qualsiasi cosa mi appartenga, ma non Giuliano.MaiGiuliano.”





	Rewind

Di notte i vicoli di Firenze sono un labirinto segreto di pietre tutte uguali, impregnato del puzzo dei rifiuti accumulati agli angoli delle strade e illuminato solo dai riflessi delle ultime lanterne che dondolano incerte sotto le insegne dei bordelli e delle taverne che ancora resistono all’avanzare delle ore. 

Lorenzo potrebbe arrivargli alle spalle, costeggiando le ombre delle case sotto un mantello scuro, come un qualsiasi codardo o uomo sano di mente farebbe, e invece gli viene incontro a pugni chiusi e passi pesanti, col volto scoperto e senza scorta alle spalle. Come un idiota.

Francesco ride, e la sua risata riempie la strada vuota. È ubriaco marcio e l’unica cosa che gli consente di rimanere in piedi, al momento, è il muro contro cui si sta tenendo, ma non esita comunque a spingersi via da quel supporto e tentare qualche passo barcollante verso Lorenzo. Sapeva che il futuro capofamiglia dei Medici sarebbe venuto a cercarlo nel momento esatto in cui aveva visto Giuliano cadere sotto i colpi dei suoi uomini, imbrattando di sangue il lastricato.

“Medici!”, urla quindi, sempre sorridendo, allargando le braccia nella parodia di un gesto di benvenuto. “A che cosa devo-”

Nella concezione personale che Francesco ha del mondo, Lorenzo non ha niente a che fare con la violenza. La violenza è Jacopo, con il suo rancore e i suoi scatti di rabbia. La violenza è il popolino che si azzanna alla gola per un pezzo di pane, che per un fiorino o meno è pronto a far scorrere sangue più nobile del loro. Lorenzo è tutta un’altra cosa. Lorenzo è arte e poesia, seta cangiante su lastre di marmo. È una verità così evidente ai suoi occhi che quando Lorenzo lo afferra per la gola e lo sbatte proprio contro il muro contro cui si stava sostenendo fino ad un attimo prima, Francesco è quasi sorpreso.

Per puro istinto cerca di aggrapparsi a sua volta al farsetto di Lorenzo, se per cercare di allontanarlo da sé o per tirarselo ancora di più contro nel tentativo di ritrovare l’equilibrio ormai perduto non gli è chiaro, e a Lorenzo non sembra interessare perché con la mano non impegnata a soffocarlo scaccia via la presa insicura di Francesco e, ancora una volta con una violenza che non gli appartiene, gli si preme completamente addosso, intrappolandolo.

“Qualsiasi cosa, Francesco”, gli sussurra Lorenzo quasi sulla bocca, e il suo alito è caldo ma non sa di vino come quello di Francesco. “Puoi toccare qualsiasi cosa mi appartenga, ma non Giuliano. __Mai__ Giuliano.”

I suoi occhi sono furia fredda e calcolata. La sua mano è pietra inamovibile, dita di marmo affondano nella gola di Francesco e stringono fino a farlo boccheggiare. Prova a muoversi contro di lui, a divincolarsi da quella stretta, ma i loro corpi sono troppo vicini: ogni distanza tra loro è completamente annullata. Ricordi di notti lontane, gelosamente custoditi per anni, tornano con prepotenza a scaldargli le vene mentre tutto, in lui, riconosce Lorenzo: il suo corpo, il suo viso, la sua voce, è tutto impresso nella mente di Francesco, nei suoi muscoli, sulla sua pelle. 

Spasmi che nulla hanno a che fare con la paura lo fanno tremare sotto le mani di Lorenzo, sotto un tocco che, tanto tempo fa, nemmeno se pregato sarebbe mai stato così aggressivo.

Sente il proprio membro irrigidirsi, il cotone ruvido dei pantaloni come unica barriera contro i muscoli tesi della coscia dell’altro, e l’imbarazzo lo spinge a cercare di nuovo la rabbia, a cercare il rancore e l’odio che gli hanno consentito, da ragazzo, di trascinarsi fuori dall’ombra dei Medici, di diventare l’uomo che è oggi, ma questa volta non li trova. Trova invece una verità codarda.

“Che Dio mi sia testimone”, ansima piano, con un filo di voce strozzata di cui pure si vergogna. “Io non ho posato un dito su tuo fratello, Lorenzo.”

Ed è vero, sotto gli occhi di Dio e dell’intero creato, è vero. Non ha toccato Giuliano. Francesco ha lasciato che fossero i suoi uomini a fare tutto perché è un vigliacco, perché sapeva che se Lorenzo avesse riconosciuto la sua mano sul viso o sul corpo segnato di suo fratello tutto sarebbe finito - qualsiasi cosa sia questo tutto, questo filo intrecciato che, nonostante i suoi sforzi, ancora lo unisce a Lorenzo, invisibile e spesso intangibile, ma reale com’è reale ora questa stretta, che è quanto di più vicino ad un abbraccio abbiano condiviso da anni.

La presa di Lorenzo intorno alla sua gola si allenta appena, e Francesco tossisce, inghiottendo aria. Ansima nel silenzio della notte con la stessa vergogna con cui una volta cercava di nascondere i gemiti nella spalla di Lorenzo o contro i suoi cuscini ricamati, nel grande letto che non è mai stato loro, ma sempre preso in prestito ad una futura moglie, ad un domani minacciosamente sempre più vicino.

“Non ho mai toccato Giuliano”, ripete ancora, fissandolo negli occhi, e per una volta Lorenzo sembra non credergli, il dubbio crudele come sono crudeli ora le sue mani.

Eppure, ancora una volta, Francesco ha detto la verità e solo la verità: non ha mai toccato Giuliano. 

C’è andato vicino solo una volta, sempre tanto tempo fa, ma ben dopo le notti clandestine passate nel letto di Lorenzo. Giuliano era ubriaco, incattivito dall’alcool e da chissà quale litigio con suo fratello. Lo aveva scovato nell’angolo di una sala, tra un gruppo di amici ancora comuni ad entrambi, gli aveva passato un braccio intorno alle spalle e aveva offerto a Francesco quel suo sorriso storto, amaro come il vino guastato, promettente come quello rinchiuso nel calice d’oro della Santa Comunione.

“Mio fratello vuole a tutti i costi darmi via”, gli aveva detto, allusivo e confidenziale come potrebbe esserlo solo un fratello o un amante. “A quella o quest’altra nobile, a questa o quell’altra famiglia. Sono la sua dote, la parte di sé che può regalare a chi si dimostri degno della sua amicizia.”

Francesco si era irrigidito, e il sorriso di Giuliano si era fatto cattivo, la sua mano era scivolata in basso, lungo la coscia di Francesco, deliberata ed incurante della folla intorno a loro.

“Che peccato, Messer Pazzi, che peccato”, aveva riso nel suo orecchio. “Sareste stato una bellissima Madonna...”

Francesco lo aveva spinto via digrignando i denti, ma guardandolo aveva capito che non importava in che modo avesse reagito, avrebbe comunque fatto il gioco di Giuliano, avrebbe comunque ferito Lorenzo. 

E la tentazione era stata forte, quasi impossibile da resistere, con Giuliano che sorridente gli offriva di condividere il sangue e la rabbia, una vendetta senza vittime, se non l’arroganza di Lorenzo De’ Medici, che pretendeva di tenerli legati a lui senza dar loro nulla in cambio, una servitù nobile e crudele come solo lui sapeva esserlo.

Ma Francesco aveva voltato le spalle e se n’era andato. Francesco aveva rifiutato. 

“Non l’ho mai toccato”, ripete adesso, per la terza volta, ancora senza voce, e la mano di Lorenzo non è più intorno alla sua gola, ora un pollice ruvido gli preme sulle labbra come a volerlo zittire, unghie corte gli graffiano il collo in uno spasmo involontario mentre Lorenzo sospira contro la sua guancia, rilassandosi piano.

Francesco beve a grossi sorsi l’aria fredda della notte mentre Lorenzo si china in avanti e posa la fronte contro la sua, quasi accasciandosi contro di lui. Anche il corpo di Lorenzo lo riconosce, Francesco ne sente finalmente la durezza nello sfregare confuso, forse involontario, dei loro fianchi, della coscia di Lorenzo contro la sua erezione sempre più dolorosa, e basta quello, quel momento di tregua, quel tocco quasi rubato, per risvegliargli la fame mai saziata che ha sempre avuto per Lorenzo, che ancora adesso lo tormenta di notte come di giorno, rubandogli la dignità e la sanità mentale proprio come sta facendo in questo momento.

Viene mordendosi le labbra, senza concedersi un solo gemito, viene vergognandosi di sé stesso, chiedendosi se Lorenzo si renda conto di cosa stia succedendo, e quanto lo disprezzi per questo, se il disgusto di entrambi sarà finalmente abbastanza a recidere ogni legame.

Ma Lorenzo ha gli occhi chiusi e il volto in ombra, un’espressione quasi di dolore. Sparita la rabbia, sparita la violenza, Lorenzo è tornato ad essere versi di poesia antica in una stanza avvolta dalla luce del sole, la promessa di un futuro migliore, lontano dalle brutture che sporcano i vicoli bui di Firenze. Lorenzo è, in questo momento, ciò che ha promesso di non voler essere, e se ne vergogna almeno quanto Francesco si vergogna di sé stesso.

La testa di Francesco si offusca, passato e presente sfumano l’uno nell’altro, e per qualche istante le sue braccia si convincono di avere ancora il permesso di abbracciarlo, di stringerselo addosso come facevano un tempo. Per qualche istante Francesco dimentica che sono nemici adesso, che proprio questa mattina ha pagato degli uomini perché pestassero Giuliano a sangue, che è rimasto a guardare lo sbocciare di ogni ferita ben sapendo che Lorenzo avrebbe visto ogni livido e che lo avrebbe fatto suo.

Lorenzo si stacca da lui con un sussulto, come se anche lui, per qualche momento, avesse perso la presa sulla realtà del presente. Ha le guance rosse e accaldate, e i riccioli chiari sono una cascata disordinata su un viso che sta perdendo in fretta i tratti da ragazzo, ma una volta raddrizzate le spalle i suoi occhi tornano ad essere freddi, anche se forse meno ostili di prima. 

“Mai più mio fratello, Francesco”, dice soltanto, la voce piena di una fermezza che Francesco non riuscirebbe mai ad imitare. “Non te lo perdonerei una seconda volta.” 

Francesco vorrebbe avere la forza di ridergli in faccia, di urlare che del suo perdono non se ne fa niente, non l’ha mai voluto e non gli serve, ma sta tremando di nuovo e la gola gli fa male. Si porta le mani al collo e scopre i segni delle dita di Lorenzo come cicatrici in rilievo sulla pelle. Un nuovo attacco di tosse lo costringe a piegarsi sulle ginocchia e scivolare a terra, la schiena ancora premuta contro il muro, la sensazione sgradevole dei pantaloni bagnati ad aggiungere pateticità allo spettacolo già ignobile che sta offrendo di sé stesso.

I passi di Lorenzo si allontanano con la stessa determinata pesantezza con cui gli sono venuti incontro, solo un po’ più veloci e più vicini alle ombre offerte dalle case buie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il p0rn fest #12, prompt _Francesco Pazzi/Lorenzo De' Medici - 'I'd probably still adore you with your hands around my neck' (Arctic Monkeys)_


End file.
